Thanks to You
by SATiNribbon
Summary: Seth and Summer. Seth and Summer go through angst, make-out scenes, and 'Awww' moments.
1. Chp 1: The First Date

**Title:** Thanks to You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Fox does.

**Summary: **Takes place after the "The Secret" episode that aired Nov.26, 2003

**Rating:** PG-13

**Classification:** S/S, S/A, R/M

**Genre:** romance; angst

**Author's Note:** A bit short. Foreshadows things to come. This is my first O.C. fanfic, and my first fanfic in _years_ so be kind when reviewing! 

Chapter 1

The doorbell rang and Kirsten yelled, "Seth! She's here!" 

Seth came down the stairs and straightened up his blue silk tie. "You look so cute, honey."

"Mom…"

"I mean rad. You look rad, honey." Kirsten smiled and left the entry way so Seth could have his privacy when welcoming his date. 

Seth sprayed his mouth with a breath refresher before opening the door. With a swing of the door, Summer began coughing. "Geeze, Cohen, easy on the eau de toilette." 

"My mother was cooking some exquisite Indian dish and the house smelled a little funny after that, so I thought I'd actually be considerate and smell … normal… and you're looking at me like that –why?"

Summer laughs, "I'm not stupid, Cohen. Your mom doesn't cook." 

Seth nods and looks away, caught in his own lie. "Right, you are. Shall … shall we go?"

--

"Blue Velvet. Nice. I've only been here once, with one of my ex-boyfriends. Although I really wouldn't consider him my boyfriend since all he wanted was you know. But you wouldn't know because you're Seth Cohen and what would _you know about that stuff? Anyways, so after I realized that all he wanted was you-know-but-you-don't-know, he had already gotten what he wanted … and why am I telling you this?" Summer suddenly looked uncomfortable and sat herself across from Seth._

"Well, thank you very much for that 'What Seth Cohen Knows and Doesn't Know 101'. I was not aware that you knew more than I did about what I know and what I don't know."

"Cohen, stop. All these 'knows' are making my head spin. I can only take so much of one word." Summer picked up the menu in front of her and began to scan it. 

Seth followed suit. "Almond mushroom pate with cream cheese, caviar pie, coconut crabmeat canapés –"

"What _are_ you doing?" Summer asked. 

Seth looked at her, baffled. "I'm just … reading off the menu."

Summer looked confused, "Why? I'm very capable of reading it myself, thanks."

"No, no. It's uh… It's a habit. I like to read my choices out loud. If it's easy on the tongue then I can effortlessly presume it will be easy on the taste buds." 

Summer looked at him quizzically, "…Right. Can you just, not read so loud?"

"If it will make our date go much smoother then I won't." 

-- 

After their waitress brought all the food to their table Seth proposed a toast.

Summer scoffed, "For what? This is silly. Let's just, like, start eating." 

Seth shook his head around a little bit, "Well … Summer, I know sometimes you like to think that everyone gives in to your wants and whims but this is my date, too. And I would appreciate it very much if you just humored me a little here." 

Summer smiled and raised her glass of water, "Go ahead."

Seth cleared his throat and began his toast, "This toast is for me and this lovely lady sitting across from me tonight. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that this would actually be happening to me. And it is. And I cannot express adequately enough how my insides are ready to burst from the excitement of it all –"

"Cohen, save the mantra. Some of us are starving." 

Seth nodded, "Right. To us. May we not choke on this delicious gourmet meal before us." Summer gave him a look before they clicked their water glasses together and began to eat.

--

After their dinner, Seth and Summer found themselves standing outside the entrance of Blue Velvet. 

Summer looked up at Seth, "What now, Cohen?"

"Well I actually … I don't… I don't have anything planned because truth of the matter is, I did not expect this date to go well and I estimated that halfway through dinner you would get irritated and leave. But as events would unfold you have not gotten irritated and you're still standing in front of me." Seth bit his lip and looked away.

Summer laughed, "Gee Cohen, I am glad you have so much faith in the two of us working out." She took his hand and they continued to hold hands as they walked along the boardwalk. 

Seth inhaled the air deeply. "Hhhm. My favorite part of Newport: the air at the beach. It makes me so unbelievably hungry for French fries. But not just any French fries. They have to be Crab Shack fries. They have _the _best fries. Why am I rambling about fries? Summer, what should I ramble about?"

Summer shrugged and put her arm around Seth's waist. "Anything, Cohen. I like fries, too."

Seth looked down at her and smiled. "Can you pinch me? I feel like I'm dreaming. I've had thoughts such as this in my head all through the boring times in my life when I did not have anything else to think about and trust me, it happened a lot. I still can't believe I'm going on a date. With a _girl._ Not just any girl. But Summer Roberts!"

Summer laughed and pinched his butt. "There. Now do you believe that you aren't dreaming?" 

"Actually … could you pinch me again? I was oddly aroused by that." 

"Don't push your luck, Cohen!" 

--

to be continued. 


	2. Chp 2: Ice Queen Extraordinaire

**Title:** Thanks to You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Fox does.

**Summary: **Takes place after the "The Secret" episode that aired Nov.26, 2003

**Rating:** PG-13

**Classification:** S/S, S/A, R/M

**Genre:** romance; angst

**Author's Note:** Thank you, thank you to: A Whispered Dream, In Fair Verona, EricandDonna4Ever, Sammy11, dolcegrazia and DCfanatic4890 for all their wonderful feedback. Thanks to everyone else who has commented on this story, I truly appreciate it. 

Enjoy the chapter, a lot of Summer anguish.

**Chapter 2 :** Ice Queen Extraordinaire

"Is that _all_?"

"Coop, I've told you everything that happened. We walked around the boardwalk and kissed each other good night at the end. There's nothing else to tell."

Marissa frowned at Summer, "Oh come on, Summer. Are you trying to tell me that you didn't try to put the moves on him?"

Summer stared at Marissa in disgust, "Um. Ew! Seth Cohen is like a virgin and stuff. He's not into that, Coop." 

"But he liiiiikes you. He'll do you, any day!" Marissa started poking Summer's arm. "He liiiiikes you."

"Don't say things like that! Seth is not that kind of guy. Besides, if he 'liiiiikes' me so much, then why didn't he try to put the moves on _me_?" 

Marissa shrugged and stopped poking Summer. "Who knows. But I'm telling you Sum, that kid has it for you bad."

"Whatever. So that's all there is to say about the date. It's weird though, because, like, even though I didn't do stuff with him; I had a really great time." Summer began to gather her books and shoved it into her bag.

"Are you leaving already?" Marissa asked her.

"Yeah, I promised Seth I'd be home by six so that he could call me." 

Marissa grinned. "Oh. _Seth_."

Summer picked up a pillow and threw it at Marissa. "Shut up, Coop!"

--

At 6:01 Summer walked through the door, but before she had a chance to put her things in her room, the phone rang.

"Hello? Roberts household."

"So professional-sounding. I love it. Unwary telemarketers would never suspect that you're this feisty little thing." 

"Hi to you too, Seth." 

"Hey, Summer. Can you come out and play?" Seth asked. 

Summer had to laugh at Seth's humor. "Well, I've been a good girl so I'm sure Daddy and step-mommy wouldn't mind. Bring your dolls … or better yet, Captain Oats!" 

Seth faked a laugh and said, "Very funny. I'll go fuel up my Batmobile right now so that I can arrive in style."

After Summer hung up, she grabbed her things and brought them to her room. She needed a rest after the endless string of activities she had done throughout the day. She laid on her bed and stared at her pink-stucco ceiling. She closed her eyes and thoughts began to rush through her head. 

When did she start to enjoy _Seth Cohen's company? Seth Cohen – the guy she didn't realize had existed until a few months ago. When did her brain begin to register his name, mannerisms and looks? When did her stomach start doing flip flops each time he touched her? It happened so fast, she did not understand what she was feeling. She was Summer Roberts. She's not supposed to actually __like anyone. Fool around, sure – that was her specialty. But actually have feelings for a person? That was unheard of. _

This can't be happening. Summer had to snap out of this vibe. She needed to become the Ice Queen Extraordinaire. That _is who she was, after all. _

--

            Seth knocked at the door and waited patiently for Summer to open it. Summer checked her hair in the hallway mirror before opening the door. 

"Welcome to my hell."

"Well then I must've come to the wrong place. I could've sworn I was going to heaven." Seth outstretched his hands to give Summer a hug but she turned away. Now hurt, Seth suddenly became uncomfortable.  Summer noticed Seth's discomfort, but did nothing to ease him.  

Seth sat himself down in the sitting room couch and placed his hands on his lap, waiting for Summer to speak.  She sat down next to him and put her arms around his neck. She kissed him purposely and hard until Seth had to pull away for fresh air. As she was about to take Seth's sweater off, she suddenly remembered her need to be distant from people, particularly Seth. She stopped attempting to take off Seth's sweater and pushed him away. Seth sat there with his mouth open, expecting more passionate kisses.

"Cohen, maybe we're going too fast. Last night's date was boring and I did not have a great time."

The look on Seth's face after she said that hurt Summer more than having to say the words themselves. She wanted to go to Seth, put his face between her hands and tell him that she was lying, it was actually the best date she had gone on. And that she was starting to like him. _Actually_ like him. But she was scared. Liking someone meant that the person had the potential to hurt her. And Summer couldn't handle those emotions.  Summer was a fragile person, despite her imposing demeanor on the outside.  She was a delicate daisy, refusing to let her petals fall in a game of 'he-likes-me, he-likes-me-not'.

Seth sat next to Summer, confused. Should he leave? Stay? Try to kiss her one more time because she looked so hot at that moment? He decided against the latter. "Summer, I don't understand. You looked like you were having fun, unless you were doing this whole reverse psychology thing on me last night because then that is … is … just not, not nice at all."

Summer bit her bottom lip and got up. "Seth, can you please leave? I've had an exhausting day and I am not in the mood to entertain." 

Seth stood up and walked towards the door. He contemplated in his head as to whether or not he should say what he wanted to say. He liked Summer _a lot_, but it was time she realized that her actions affected him so he went ahead and said it, "Yeah, Summer., toying with people's emotions must be really tiring." Seth looked at her sadly one last time before turning towards the door and letting himself out.

Summer used every ounce of self-control that she contained in her petite frame to prevent herself from opening the door, running outside and putting her arms around Seth. 

This was for the best. Summer must _not allow herself to fall in like -- with anyone. Besides, she was Summer Roberts. She wasn't exactly known for her dazzling personality. She was sure that Seth needed someone who was his equal, someone who was caring enough to be sensitive to his wants. Summer couldn't possibly give him that. She was too reserved to be in any kind of relationship. _

Summer went back to her room and laid in bed; wondering if she'd ever allow herself to like anyone.

_First of all, there's no one you can talk to. _

_When there is, they just don't seem to hear.  
Words don't seem to matter much anyway,  
they can't describe the pain, they can't explain the fear.  
Then the nights grow cold and hard to live through, _

_Still you hate to see the morning come.   
Somehow tomorrow doesn't matter much anymore,  
the future holds no promise, your life's already done._

"Falling Out of Love" – John Denver


	3. Chp 3: Bathroom Woes

**Title:** Thanks to You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Fox does.

**Summary: **Takes place after the "The Secret" episode that aired Nov.26, 2003

**Rating:** PG-13

**Classification:** S/S, S/A, R/M

**Genre:** romance; angst

**Author's Note:** I'll be honest. I've never written a make-out scene before so this chapter was a new experience for me. I leave you with a cliffhanger at the end, writers love those. 

And because someone commented on the shortness of my chapters, this one is  bit longer than usual. 

Enjoy!

Thanks to: EricandDonna4ever, A Whispered Dream, PiPaS, TallyMcKee, XsesenX, Ali13USA, Sillmeblonde, AlwaysADreamer, Balooie and TheUsed for their reviews! It's what keeps me going.

**Chapter 3 :** Bathroom Woes

            After classes were no longer in session Summer sat on the bench by the Harbor School courtyard. Each time one of her friends passed by, Summer would greet them with an enthusiastic wave and a big smile. She wondered when she had become so good at pretending. 

Once she felt like she got enough sun to keep her skin a nice shade of tan, she gathered her things and walked towards Marissa's car since she had promised to give Summer a ride.  Marissa was sitting in the driver's seat talking with Ryan who was sitting next to her.  Summer opened the door and got inside and didn't say a word to the two passengers in the front. 

Ryan turned around and managed a half smile. Summer glared at him and Marissa caught her. "Well, little Miss. Sunshine, are you going to the Cohens' too?"

"What?" 

"Do you need to be dropped off at Seth's house?"

Summer looked out the car window and found a tree to concentrate her gaze upon. 

Marissa looked at Ryan not knowing what to do.  Summer never acted this way before.  Summer hated it when everyone was quiet and would often talk just to avoid silence. But right now, she did not want to do any talking. At all.

Ryan returned Marissa's gaze and shrugged.  Ten minutes of sitting in silence, Seth finally opened the back passenger door and told Marissa, "Lit Mag took longer than I thought it would." Marissa smiled and waited for him to realize that Summer was in the car.

It didn't take him long at all. "Summer, wh-wh-what are you doing here?" 

Summer looked at Seth for a second before returning her gaze back at the tree that she was now fond of. 

"Okay, no talking, that's fine. Hey Marissa, can we wait a little longer? Anna is supposed to come home with me today. We have a few more things to do for Lit Mag." 

Marissa nodded and caught the tentative look on Ryan's face. Anna finally came after sixteen minutes and apologized profusely for making them wait. Seth sat, sandwiched between the two girls while Marissa drove at what seemed to be an excruciatingly slow speed to the Cohen's house. 

--

While Ryan, Anna and Seth were exiting the car, Marissa turned around to face Summer. "Sum, I'm going to hang around here for a bit. You don't mind waiting, do you?" 

Summer smiled, covering up her desire to slap Marissa across the face for putting her in this awkward position and said, "It's fine, Coop. I'll, like, do my homework or something."

The two girls went into the Cohen's house.  Marissa went off to the pool house to find Ryan and Summer went to the kitchen and laid out her homework on the table. She might as well get _something done while she was here. _

Meanwhile Seth and Anna were in the Cohen's main living room. 

"So, Seth, how do you want to start this? I think we should begin reading through the poetry submissions and then maybe if we have enough time we can start looking at the short stories – "  

"– That, that sounds awesome. You can get started on it and I'll… I'll go get us some drinks. You must be thirsty. Water? You down with that?"

Seth left for the kitchen before Anna could respond.  

--

            When Seth entered the kitchen he watched Summer struggle through her chemistry homework before Seth cleared his throat to let his presence be known. Summer did nothing to acknowledge Seth's being there. 

"I am going to prepare two glasses of water for myself and Anna." 

Summer looked up from her homework and stared at Seth.

"Wha-wha-what? I was simply – I was simply just talking to myself. Unless, you'd care for some water? It's distilled. Very clean. Very healthy, too. Best part? Zero calories. I know you ladies dig that." 

"Are you calling me fat, Cohen?" 

"Not. At. All. I'm going to poor this zero-calorie drink in silence now." Seth went back to pouring water into the two glasses.

"Cohen, where is the nearest bathroom?"

"Down the hall, turn right to the foyer and it's the second door to your left."

Summer stared at him, clueless and confused at what he had just said. Seth pointed down the hall, made a hand motioning to the right until he gave up. "Alright, I'll just show you. While we're at it, would you like me to show you my new video games? I got the latest version of Crash Bandicoot. It's awesome, they have these red barrels and you get triple the amount of points … okay."

Summer didn't answer and followed Seth to the bathroom area.  Once outside the bathroom, Seth opened the door and motioned for Summer to go inside. Summer went within, grabbed Seth by the arm into the bathroom and locked the door. 

Seth was utterly confused, "Umm…." 

Summer shoved Seth against the wall, put her arms around his neck and began to kiss him. French style.  The feel of Seth's tongue touching Summer's felt so natural for the both of them. Seth caressed Summer's back until he found her bra strap, at which point he put his hands under her shirt and undid the clasp. 

Summer pulled away, "Cohen, what _are you doing?" _

"Well … I … I'm sorry, I thought we were expressing our feelings for each other through bodily movements?"

Summer looked at Seth for a few more seconds until returning her mouth to his. Seth walked the two of them away from the wall and put the toilet seat cover down while Summer was busy attempting to take his sweater off. 

Seth picked Summer up and sat her on top of the toilet seat cover. He kneeled down in front of her as they continued to kiss passionately. Summer's bra and Seth's sweater were now lying on the tiled floor. Summer stopped every few seconds to get a breath of air then went back to kissing every exposed area of Seth's skin. She took off Seth's shirt and stroked his chest with her well-manicured fingers. Seth picked up Summer, sat down facing the tank of the toilet, and placed Summer on his lap so that she was now straddling him. 

Summer continued to kiss Seth hard and fervently. Hungry for his tongue inside her mouth. Seth held Summer tenderly while kissing her neck, his member becoming hard. Summer could feel Seth's hardness and began to unbutton his jeans. 

Seth stopped her, "Wait. Wait. Um, Summer, what are we doing?"

"Cohen, can't you tell? I like you."

"Come by me again? I couldn't quite grasp that. I thought you said you had a horrible time on our date and if I remember correctly, you even had the audacity to kick me out of your house." 

Summer bit her lower lip and looked away. "Seth, listen." Having just been called 'Seth' by Summer, it was obvious she had something important to say, so Seth listened intently.

"I … I don't like talking about my feelings. So I'm just going to say what's going through my mind." 

Summer stood up and had Seth turn around so that he was no longer looking at the direction of the toilet's tank.  Seth waited for Summer to speak. She realized she couldn't face Seth so she sat down on his lap. Seth put his arms around Summer, holding her close to him, only encouraging the activity going on under his pants. Summer tried her best to pretend not to notice.

"I've liked you for over two weeks now. I realized all this at the yacht party.  I tried to deny those feelings because I've never liked anyone before and it was strange and new.  And it's scary, Cohen. When I saw you in the car, coming over here, I wanted nothing more than to kiss you, just so you'd understand that I didn't mean any of those things I said at my house. I…"

Seth kept quiet, willing Summer to continue talking. He'd never heard her talk this much before.

"… I lied, Cohen. When I realized that I had hurt your feelings when I said all those things to you, I felt horrible. Oh listen to me. I'm admitting that I actually have _feelings. I don't know anything anymore, Cohen. No one has cared for me the way you do. You were so nice to me, even though I was two steps short of being a complete bitch to you. _

"I'm lost. I thought these feelings would go away. But it's been awhile now, and they're still here." Summer looked out the bathroom window, quickly scanning the landscape for something to concentrate her gaze upon.

Seth took hold of Summer's hands and held them between his. He kissed her hair, wanting so badly for her to stop hurting inside. The fact that all this was because of him, made the situation ten times worse for Seth. 

"Where do we go from here, Cohen?"

A million thoughts zoomed through Seth's head. Should he tell her now, when she was emotionally fragile? Or tell her later? He could hear Summer breathing hard, and decided to tell her later. 

For now, he needed to comfort her. 

_Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

_We're in heaven_

_Now nothing could change what you mean to me  
Oh, there's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
'Cause our love will light the way_

**"Heaven"** D.J. Sammy version

--

to be continued


	4. Chp 4: Hands Off

**Title:** Thanks to You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Fox does.

**Summary: **Takes place after the "The Secret" episode that aired Nov.26, 2003

**Rating:** PG-13

**Classification:** S/S, S/A, R/M

**Genre:** romance; angst

**Author's Note:** I want to take this space to say that you guys have been really amazing at feedback; thus the continuation of this Fanfic goes on.

I really REALLY appreciate all the reviews you guys have left!

**Thanks to**: Brody, lola, TinySweetHeart, Vero, PiPaS, Calliope-Soars, sillmeblonde@yahoo.com, EricandDonna4Ever, CrAzYgUrL73089, XsesenX, TheUsed, balooie, Jess, Lora, x Something Blue x, kaka and N.A. Berry

**Chapter 4:** Hands Off 

            Summer sat on Seth's lap, waiting for his response; when she eventually realized that she wasn't going to get one she stood up, turned to face Seth and kissed his cheek. 

She looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair. Seth enthusiastically picked up her bra and handed it over to her. She smiled at him, "Thanks, Cohen. Click me?" He stood up and willingly clasped her bra together. 

Summer opened the door and found her way back to the kitchen, but not before taking one look back at the bathroom.  What just happened in there only confused her even more. 

--

Seth went back to the living room where Anna was looking through poetry submissions. When Seth entered the room, Anna looked up and beamed. "Hey Seth. Where's our water?" 

"You're thirsty for water? Why didn't you say so?" Seth hurriedly ran out of the living room and into the kitchen before Anna could show her confusion. 

Seth rushed into the kitchen and hastily got two glasses of water. Summer looked up from her chemistry homework and said, "Cohen, you already got two glasses of water. They're by the sink."

Seth looked at the direction of the sink. What had just happened in the bathroom caused him to forget about everything except Summer. "Right. Yeah. I totally knew that. Okay then." Seth grabbed the two glasses of water, only to drop it onto the tiled kitchen floor when Anna walked into the kitchen. 

Summer screamed, "Cohen!"

Anna yelled, "Seth!" 

Seth smiled at the two girls, "Bad reflexes. It must be the eighty year old man in me." Summer smiled, but Anna was not amused. 

"Seth, what is going on? You were gone for ten minutes to get water and didn't even come back with it." Anna glared at Summer just in case she was the reason for Seth's prolonged absence. 

Seth put his finger to his mouth and attempted to weave an excuse, "You know, I couldn't quite decide between getting us bottled water or filtered water. It was quite an emotional crisis. When I settled for bottled, I thought 'Anna lives in Pittsburgh, do they do bottled water over there?' so I got filtered water which you know … I just dropped." 

Anna pursed her lips together, not believing Seth's story. "…Right." 

Summer began cleaning up Seth's mess before Seth stopped her, "Hey Cinderella, I can clean this up. Don't worry about it."

"No, it's fine. I can do it. Don't you guys have like, Lit Mag to get back to?" 

Seth looked at Anna who was nodding a great deal. He turned back to Summer who was on the floor picking up the broken pieces of glass. "You know what? Lit Mag can wait. We'll clean this up together. I always thought I would make a pretty good-looking Man-Cinderella." 

Anna groaned loudly enough for Summer and Seth to hear then proceeded to exit the kitchen. 

Summer asked, "What is _her_ problem?"  

Seth remained uncharacteristically quiet. The two of them cleaned up the broken glasses without saying a word to each other.  There was the occasional glance in each other's eyes but that only lead to the two of them turning away very quickly. A different kind of mood had now settled upon them than the one in the bathroom just minutes earlier. 

"So I should go get back to Lit Mag before Anna starts hanging up 'Missing Person' posters all over the house." 

Summer nodded, "Yeah. And I should get back to my homework and stuff." She walked back to the table where all her papers were laid out. Before Seth exited the kitchen, he took one last look at Summer. When would be the right time to tell her? During times like these, Seth wished he could just float around the pool with Ryan and talk about everything and nothing. The pool was relaxing and stress-free. In the pool Seth had no worries. 

--

Marissa entered the kitchen with her hair in tangles. Then again, her hair was never really combed to begin with. 

"Hey Sum, ready to go?" 

Summer closed her books and put them inside her bag. "Yeah, totally ready." 

As Summer and Marissa were ready to exit the Cohen's house through the back door, Anna walked into the kitchen with a rather disgusted look on her face. "So Summer, I thought you were above all this."

Marissa looked at Summer, obviously confused. 

Summer was never interested in anything that Anna had to say. And this time was no different. "What is it, Anna? You know you should really consider making a list of things that you accuse me of, it would save you and me a whole lot of time." 

"Very funny Summer." Anna walked closer to the two girls. "But you're not going to get away with it this time. I'm not going to let you ruin things." 

"That's a bit harsh, Anna," Marissa butted in, "Can you just get to the point? We need to go." 

Anna glowered at Marissa before turning her attention back to Summer. "I smelled your perfume on Seth's shirt."

Marissa laughed. "I don't know which one to find more disturbing – the fact that you know how Summer's perfume smells or the fact that you_ smell_ Seth." 

Anna turned her attention back to Marissa, "I'm sorry, who _are _you again?" Before Marissa could answer back, Anna turned her gaze back at Summer. "Listen, Sum_mer. I don't want to have a problem with you so could you please just stay away from my boyfriend?" _

Marissa turned to Summer, who returned the look.  The two girls were ready to attack Anna with a barrage of questions but Seth had entered the kitchen. Summer took one look at Seth and couldn't bear the sight of him any longer. She exited the Cohen's kitchen and ran to Marissa's Jeep. 

Marissa looked at Seth, who was oblivious to the events that had just unfolded. "Seth? What is this all about?" Before waiting for Seth's reply, Marissa ran to her car to comfort her best friend. 

Seth, puzzled, said, "I feel like something bigger than the Treaty of Versailles just happened and I missed it. That's my luck; I _always miss the good stuff. It's the hair isn't it? Yeah, it's not working for me today."_


	5. Chp 5: What I Want

**Title:** Thanks to You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Fox does.

**Summary: **Takes place after the "The Secret" episode that aired Nov.26, 2003.  Summer and Seth angst. 

**Rating:** PG-13

**Classification:** S/S, S/A, R/M

**Genre:** romance; angst

**Author's Note**: It has been awhile since I have updated and I am sure a lot of you have forgotten what has happened in the previous chapter, so you might want to go back and browse through Chapter 4 before proceeding to this chapter. =)****

**Thanks to**: TinySweetHeart, sammy11, Calliope-Soars, AlwaysADreamer, Ana, Spud14, jess, InAnMMMBop, XsesenX, Vero, Pri, Sethlover, Jenn, InFairVerona, Lori, SlippersGirly and Helena (Happy Birthday, hun!).   

**Extra thanks** to **Bob Dylan, ****Coldplay, ****Jet, **Johnny Cash**, **Lynyrd****** Skynyrd and ****Kermit the Frog for their music while I was writing this fic. **

**Chapter 5:** What I Want

            "Really, Sum, it isn't the end of the world." Marissa had spent all morning trying to convince Summer that Seth and Anna together wasn't _that bad. It was now one o'clock on a Saturday afternoon and Marissa would much rather be elsewhere. Like the Cohen's pool house. _

            Summer was laid out on her bed, staring at the ceiling. The last thing she wanted to look at was Marissa in her perfect little relationship. Vomit.  So, she thought, all along Seth had lied to her. He couldn't find the decency to have told her about his new relationship.  She made out with him in the bathroom for goodness sake! And the whole time he knew full well he was with Anna. Summer got off the bed, walked to her closet and began to rummage through all her clothing. 

Marissa, who was on the floor, was indifferent to the fact that Summer had gotten up and continued flipping through _Cosmo_. 

Moments later, Summer re-entered her bedroom and asked Marissa for her opinion on what she was wearing. "Wow. When did you leave the room?" Marissa asked.

            "Ugh. Coop. Stay on topic, please? I need to go talk to Seth and I'm wondering if I look alright. I mean, I'm not trying to impress him or anything because ew! why would I want to do that?" 

            "Um… yeah, you definitely look hot, Sum. Except with that little number you two just might end up doing something a lot more than talking."  Marissa smiled at her best friend and went back to reading her magazine. 

Summer had decided on a tight-fitting yellow sundress that complimented her cleavage well. She finished it off with matching flip-flops.  She grabbed the nearest purse and shoved all her essentials inside.  "Coop, you want me to drop you off at your dad's or what?"

            "Um … maybe the Cohen's?" She looked at Summer begging. "If it isn't too much trouble, I mean you do need to talk to Seth after all and that way you don't have to go out of our way or anything –"

            "—Coop, shut up and get your stuff." Marissa suddenly lit up and rushed around the room to gather her things. 

--

Once at the Cohen's, Marissa didn't bother to wait for Summer, she walked directly to the backyard in search of Ryan. Summer sighed and contemplated whether or not to take off her sunglasses. In the end she decided to leave them on. She straightened up her dress, checked herself in the rearview mirror and breathed in. Deeply. 

She slowly walked to the door and was ready to ring the doorbell but Seth had beaten her to it. "Hey, Summer. Uh, I … I … um, you're probably wondering why I opened the door. Um, I wasn't you know, watching you get out of your car or anything like that – Hey, the weather inside is so much more refreshing, want to come in?" A smirk escaped from Summer's mouth and she followed Seth into the living room. 

Summer sat down on the closest couch and placed her sunglasses on her head. She looked around the room wanting to avoid Seth. 

Seth was uncomfortable with the silence.  And he was more uncomfortable with the fact that Summer looked so fucking hot in her little yellow number and Seth wasn't allowed to touch her. "Look, Summer, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. And I wanted to tell you. Numerous times. But you have this aura about you. When I see you, I forget everything else and so whenever we were together it was like, 'Anna who?' And I have no excuses and all I can really offer you is my apologies. Which I guess isn't much. But maybe if it came with a free lunch? Eh, eh? You love free stuff, Summer, I know you do, don't deny it." 

Summer tried so hard not to smile but she couldn't help it. Seth knew how to make her laugh. "Cohen, I don't even know what I'm really doing here. Except I do know that I wanted to hit you numerous times. But that wouldn't really solve anything." 

            "Laying low on the rage blackouts. Awesome." 

            "Don't get used to it." Summer was stopped short by the phone. Seth got up to answer it. 

            "Hey. Yeah, no. Right now?  I can't, Anna. Later? I will wear that sweater you like so much to make up for it … Yeah … Seven it is. Bye." He hung up the phone and sat back on his chair.

            "Was that Anna?" Summer asked.

            "Yeah, she wanted to hang out but you know, you're here. So we're going to do it later and … moving on, away from Anna …"

            Summer shook her head. "I don't mind if you talk about her.  She is your girlfriend after all. I wasn't planning on staying long." 

            Seth looked down. "Oh, I … I guess I could find something else to do for the rest of the afternoon. A little Magic the Gathering, a little Tony Hawk Pro Skater 3  , I think I'm good." 

Seth stood up and walked towards Summer. He sat down next to her and said, "Or … you know, a little Summer Roberts."  Seth smiled cheesily. 

            "Cohen, you're horrible! You have a girlfriend."

            "Summer if you're going to be accusing anyone, it should be you! You do all sorts of things to me." Then he added, "Feel free to interpret that last bit any way you want."

            "Then why are you dating her?" 

            Seth looked down on the floor. Considering how he wanted to explain the whole situation to Summer. Should he add little jokes? Or be serious? He looked from the floor to her beautiful figure. He wanted to cup her face in his hands and kiss her. Tell her about how when he was younger he used to play little scenarios in his head about how they would be together. The places they would skateboard to, the video games they would play…

            "Well?" Summer commanded his attention again. "Why are you?"

             "I … I don't know if you know what it feels like to not be with the person that you want to be with because you have always had every guy you wanted.  All my life … well, okay, the past seven years, I've wanted you so badly, Summer.  There were times when I dreamt about you and I swore your kisses in my dreams were real. But they never were.  They were just dreams. You know, like this one dream I had were Zelda and Crash Bandicot did this game togther and the graphics were so …" Seth saw the confused look that had taken over Summer's face. 

            "Cohen, can the video game talk."

            "Right. I guess what I am trying to say is that, I … I finally had a chance with you. And rather then take it, I opted not to. It's probably the stupidest decision I have ever made but this is all so new to me. For once I have a chance with Summer Roberts and that is just _mind boggling. It's unfamiliar. I didn't know what to do. I could've had you, and I didn't want to take it because what if I wasn't good enough for you? I'm just Seth Cohen, the kid who everyone comes to for comic books and good sex." He laughed. "The last part was just for comedic purposes. I … yeah, nevermind." _

Seth sat down with his finger on his lips. Wondering how Summer would react. He was ready for anything Summer might throw at him. Punches or that blue vase on the coffee table. 

            "Cohen, why didn't you just tell me all of this? Because of you, for the first time in my _life_ I can't be with the guy I want." Summer looked at Seth in the eye and dared him to look away. 


	6. Chp 6: No Fun, No Fun At All

Title: Thanks to You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Fox does.

Summary: Seth and Summer going through ... the motions.

Rating: PG-13

Classification: S/S, S/A, R/M

Genre: romance; angst

Author's Note: I know, it's been a long, long time since I've updated so I recommend you read chapter 5 to refresh your memory.

And as always, thanks for your reviews!

Chapter 6: No Fun, No Fun At All

"Well Summer," Seth started "I ... I guess the deities decided to teach you a lesson." He waited for a giggle to come out of her, but her face only showed sadness. "No jokes. Got it."

Summer stood up and straightened her dress. She combed her hands through her hair and walked towards the door. She couldn't be around him much longer. "I should go. You have to get ready for your date with Anna and it was probably a bad idea, coming here." 

Seth rubbed his head, wondering what he could possibly say to make her feel better. He looked at his watch, 4:45. He needed to get ready for his date. "Summer," he stepped closer to her, inhaling the air around the two of them, "I ... We... You and I ... We should talk when um, you know, neither one of us have any plans. We need to figure things out."

"Cohen, you need to figure things out. I think I've talked about this enough. You have fun on your date with Anna." She gave him a little wave before exiting out the door.

--

"Seth!" Anna giggled loud enough to disturb the surrounding tables. "Stop tickling me! Stop it!" She hit him on the arm hard enough to convince him to stop.

Seth frowned. "You are no fun. Not fun at all." He moved his chair further away from Anna and picked up his fork. "I'm kind of hungry. Let's eat." 

The two ate in silence until Anna couldn't handle it anymore. "Seth, why aren't you talking? Is the little Jewish man in you concentrating on your food?"

"I'm actually concentrating on yours. Are you going to have that piece of chicken?" Seth took his fork and got hold of the chicken which went directly to his mouth. "Mmm, so good. No wonder we came here. I love this place. It is like ... the Hungry Jewish Man's Mecca." 

Anna giggled, just as she did at everything Seth said that was meant to be remotely funny. For the rest of dinner they ate and talked about everything from 'Why aren't Smurfs yellow?' to 'The Shins are having a concert next month!'. Seth continued to dine off of Anna's plate who just laughed at everything Seth said and did. When they finished, Seth was far too full to do anything except head home. 

--

"Seth, this movie is so boring! Can't we watch something like the Mighty Ducks?" Anna and Seth were sitting in the Cohen's t.v. room watching a Lifetime for Women movie about a woman whose daughter runs away to marry a man twice her age. 

"Anna, I need to teach you how to appreciate quality. This, in front of us, my friend, is qua-lee-tee." Seth patted her on the head then threw a pillow at her. 

"Seth! I am so going to get you back for that!" Anna threw the pillow right back at him which ensued a pillow fight. After ten minutes of pillow fighting, the two of them grew tired and settled down. As they were catching their breath, Seth's cell phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Cohen? It's me, Summer"

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just watching this movie on Lifetime. Has Anna gone home yet?"

"Nope. Soon though."

"Soon what?"

"Soon, bye-bye to her, soon."

"Why are you talking in codes? Does she not know it's me on the phone? ... Ohhh"

"Yeah. I'll call you later, okay Aunt Hailey?"

Summer laughed. "Good night, Cohen."

"What did your Aunt Hailey want?" Anna asked. 

"Oh you know... she likes to check up on my mom every now and then. Their sisterly bond is so strong they can't go for hours without knowing how the other is doing. It's kind of like Batman and Robin except they're not brothers ... and my mom and Aunt Hailey don't wear spandex tights. ... So this movie is going to be over soon, what do you say we call it a night?" 

Anna looked perplexed, it was only ten o'clock and Seth wanted to end the night. "Don't you want to cuddle? Or ... you know ... discuss Antarctica's politics?" 

"You know, I heard Antartica was going to become a monarchy of king penguins. That isn't so interesting." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and a pat on the head and waited for her to stand up and gather her things. 

Anna slowly got up and put on her jacket. "Well, I ... I guess I'll call you when I get home?" 

"Oh, you don't need to do that. I'm really tired so I'll probably go to bed after you leave. I need my sleep. It just hasn't been the same ever since my humidifier broke." Seth walked Anna to the door and gave her a hug. "Good night. Tonight was ... fun. We'll have to do it again some other time."

Anna nodded, "Yeah. Definitely. Good night, Seth." And with a kiss on his lips, she left.

--

When Seth finished preparing himself for bed, he called Summer. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Sum, it's me."

"Hey. How was the date?"

"Same as always. So I was thinking, we should get together tomorrow. Talk. About us –not my date with Anna."

"Hah, yeah. You can come over around one."

"Sounds good. Good night my ... Good night Summer." 

- - - - - 

I can't believe I just wrote a chapter that revolved around Anna and Seth, but I need to do it. Now let the good times begin. Sorry for the long intervals between each chapter. =/

**If anyone knows how to use WordPerfect to upload stories onto Fanfiction.net while keeping the bold and italics, please let me know! 


End file.
